ll A Tea Affair ll
by RikaKirai-chan
Summary: Rachel Alucard visits the Scarlet Devil Mansion, meeting her fellow vampire, Remilia Scarlet, which she does once a year in her boring world.


I'm surprised o.o No one did this crossover yet? It's a false fact that Remilia is the descendant of Tepes, or Dracula, but Rachel does belong in the Alucard clan. Alucard was Dracula's alternative name if I'm wrong. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed making this short little fanfiction cross-over~ ^^

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´

Remilia's eyes flickered towards the door as a blonde, pig-tailed mistress entered the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

She had a strange cat faced umbrella, and a flying animal that seemed to be either a mixture of a bat and a cat. Her hair was much longer than her's- and like Patchouli, she wore many hair ties.

The new mistress' red eyes also moved to Remilia's and they stared until Sakuya appeared behind her.

"Remilia-sama, the head of the Alucard Clan is present." she said subtly.

The Scarlet Devil almost forgot about the small appointment with the young vampire- Rachel Alucard. She was an enjoyment with usual night walks in the woods- where they would play around with the weak youkai and humans, though they never did their normal vampire affairs in drinking blood.

Somewhat, Rachel disliked that- which was strange to most vampires.

"Hello again," Remilia greeted, "it's a beautiful night, isn't it?" She walked down the tall stairs to greet the fellow vampire appropriately. Sakuya remained still.

"Hm. Your guard of yours was quite irritating. She mistakened me as a weak leveled demon." Rachel said dully. "I took the trouble of coming here. Do you have any cream tea?"

"Of course. Sakuya?" Remilia appeared to be amused by Meiling's small misconception.

Sakuya nodded and walked away to the storage room.

The red cat/bat fluttered frantically. "But Princess! I always bring you tea-"

Rachel immediately grabbed Gii and stretched him like taffy. "Be quiet will you? I actually prefer Sakuya's attitude than your batty one."

Nago, the cat faced umbrella, cackled.

Remilia blinked at the tortured thing curiously, but turned back to Rachel. "Let's go sit, shall we?"

"Pleasured." Rachel and Remilia walked to their usual tea spot- which was by the moon outside.

Like many of their species, they disliked the sun. Walking under the umbrella was fine as long as they didn't touch the rays.

Under them was a garden of scarlet roses that were there for about fifty years already.

Rachel was rather fond of roses, so Remilia had Sakuya to plant them personally.

In a luminous night like this, it was a delight.

"The roses look bright this year." Rachel commented. She sat down across from Remilia.

_Now that you mention it.. _Remilia thought. "Now that you mention it.. it's our fiftieth anniversary since we first met." she repeated out loud, smiling mischievously. She crossed her legs casually; her bright red trimming wrinkling visibly on her dress.

Rachel looked neither happy or bored. "So it is. It's a shame I didn't bring you anything."

Sakuya came shortly after, with a full tray of cream tea with Devonshire cream, and a variety of scones, cakes, and other pastries.

Remilia took her cup of tea silently and bit out of a scone plainly.

Rachel looked at the tea cup, but didn't take it. "Mind if I use my Meissen tea cup instead?"

The other vampire glanced at her while taking a full sip. "Mm."

With a short wave of her hand, her own tea cup appeared, filled with the same tea- the cream and all. The abandoned tea cup however, had nothing but no signs of dumping was found.

After a few minutes of gazing the luminous moon and the garden below, Remilia finally spoke: "I think I know what we should do for our anniversary.. other than tea of course."

Rachel looked up. "And what might that be?"

"A fair battle."

The Alucard raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "It has been awhile.. but I'm stronger than you think.."

"Hehe! That's right! Our Princess is the strongest!" Nago remarked boastfully for his master.

Remilia chuckled. "Oh, is that so? We'll find out then.."

"The world is so boring.. hopefully you aren't one of them as well.. are you?" Rachel yawned, standing up.

"I thought you knew me; you know how I am!" the Scarlet grinned maliciously, her red eyes glowing.

"I had enough shredding around with the Hakkurei for once."

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´

Hopefully it wasn't too short. Was it interesting? ^^

This is actually my third cross-over, but my first that I posted on .

I think I'm still a beginner at fanfictions- but hopefully I acted as well as the two should be. w

Thanks for reading~!


End file.
